


Good Bitches: Nicki Minaj (Part 1)

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Mind Break, Scat, Shotacon, scat eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Series of stories about Nicki Minaj. Will come in multiple parts. Not in any particular order.





	Good Bitches: Nicki Minaj (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Series of stories about Nicki Minaj. Will come in multiple parts. Not in any particular order.

On a beach in Antalya, Turkey, Nicki was straddling Nathan. Nathan was an agent of Good Bitches, one who had definitely not laid his eyes upon the rapper half a year earlier and one who had definitely not made it his goal to break her into submission or anything. The Titanic hotel was good spot for tourists, so much so that a lot of people didn’t believe their eyes when they saw Nicki Minaj there so she blended in a lot, another reason was that she booked this hotel under a different name and because she came here with her “son.” Her “son’s” name was Nathan was in fact one of her boyfriends, her child boyfriend, who was part of the group of kids who were now also her boyfriends, that had fucked her senseless, all organised by Good Bitches of course. It used to be that a lot of the time the kids booked slots on when they could use her, Michael might get her one week and Ben the next and occasionally two boys would book her together so they could have so extra fun. However recently the boy’s had decided it was time that only one of them owned her. They had a competitions because they all wanted her but Nathan won and it was decided that she would be his. The boy decided to take advantage of this and go on a holiday with Nicki, one that she gladly payed for of course.

The beach was busy so no one was really staring at them and Nathan used this to his advantage as he sat on the sand with Nicki on top of him. She was hugging him and he was slowly moving his hands to the pink swimsuit panties that barely covered her large and juicy ass. He spanked one of her cheeks, hard enough to make it wobble and cause Nicki to moan quietly. He let his hands stay there, kneading and massaging the soft flesh of her ass which Nathan loved doing, he loved the fact the he could do this to such a sexy woman. Nicki felt his cock harden between her legs as it pushed against her, she looked around, a few people were starting to notice them.  
“Fuck I’m hard, take care of it” Nathan spoke as he pulled at Nicki’s panties, giving her a wedgie  
“Can we go somewhere more private, some people are staring” Nicki said carefully as to not attract attention  
“What? I’m just a boy who really loves his “mum!” He emphasised the last part as he whispered it in her ear. Nicki felt him grind against her, she was wet, she was always wet when she was with one of the boys. In fact after the original gangbang she had been given in her hotel room she had basically become a pedophile that got aroused at the sight of young boys, so this holiday destination and seeing all the kids wearing their swimming costumes really made her horny, practically all the time.  
“Can we go somewhere else, pretty please” Nicki spoke sweetly as she looked Nathan in the eyes, “I’ll make it special.” This got Nathan’s attention, Nicki could tell because his eyes went wider and his cock got harder.

Nathan’s hands began to dig deeper into Nicki’s ass, he played with the panties and cheeks more quickly and gave a few more slaps, Nicki’s ass wobbled like it was jelly.  
“Like how?” He asked curiously  
“I don’t know, you decide” Nicki said seductively, trying to work her sexy charm  
“Okay I have an idea” he leaned in again this time he kissed Nicki on the lips, then he moved to her ear and whispered: “shit yourself”  
“W…what?” Nicki was taken aback and Lewis spread her ass cheeks,  
“Shit yourself for me and we’ll walk back up to the room and fuck” he whispered.  
“Isn’t there anything else?” Nicki asked with slight twinge of desperation as Nathan spread her cheeks.  
“Well you could take of your bikini, give me a titjob and we’ll walk back to the room with you naked and covered in my cum”  
“How about I just give you a lap dance when we get to the room and I’ll let you spank me for as long as you like?” Nicki attempted to bargain  
“Although that does sound fun, I like my ideas better especially the first one” Nicki felt one of Nathan’s fingers press against her asshole, “come on no one will notice, just shit”  
“B..b..but-“  
“Just do it,” Nathan said whispered sensually as he licked Nicki’s ear. Nicki once again looked around and more people were staring, she had to do this quickly. She lent over to the side to pretend she was getting something out of her back in order to look more normal and in hopes that some people would just go away. She didn’t want them to see her shit. Nathan dragged her back up to face him and whispered “do it” continuously, it was like he was inside her head and Nicki felt a pressure in her insides. Nathan’s fingers moved away from Nicki’s asshole as he felt it open slightly. The pressure increased and Nathan spread her ass cheeks as far as they could go, Nicki’s breath hitched in her throat as her shit emerged from her asshole.

Nathan chuckled as Nicki pushed, feeling her tense up as a large piece of shit finally fully escaped from her body. The boy removed his hands from her ass and let the shit just lay there between the skin her ass and her panties, however they soon returned and pushed against Nicki’s clothing forcing the shit into her ass crack. Nathan felt the rapper’s hands tighten around him as she felt her own shit press against her.  
“Let’s start walking” Nathan whispered as he pulled her bikini bottoms up to give her a wedgie and simultaneously squish the shit causing a small brown mark to appear on them. Nicki bit her lip and nodded as she carefully stood up as to not let her shit fall out while the boy stood cheerfully. The sand felt warm underneath their toes and Nathan stood close to his “mother” with on hand firmly fondling her shitty ass. Before their first step Nicki pleaded with him:  
“Please just let me go to the bathroom” Nicki nodded her head in the direction of the wooden stall off to their left “it just right there.” Nathan bent down and picked up the bag they took to the beach with them:  
“You even move in that direction and I’ll rip these so the entire beachfront sees that you shit yourself and then” he moved close and whispered in her ear “I’ll make you eat it right in front of them.” Nicki gulped, realising she had no other option than to do what he said in this situation, started walking. They moved at an agonisingly slow pace from the beach, on the various pathways in the grass by the snack bars and the stage where shows were held every night and through the maze of sun loungers by the pool. Nicki felt eyes on her as people stared at a child groping a grown woman’s ass. She heard gasps from adults and giggles from children all the while Nathan just smiled and stared straight ahead, still playing with her ass and her shit, knowing she hated it, knowing it humiliated her, knowing it made her his.

They finally made inside the hotel and for once Nicki began leading the way as they moved to the nearest elevator. Nicki pressed the button to call the elevator and in that time Nathan made sure to squeeze her ass extra hard then in a few minutes the elevator arrived and they both stepped in waiting for it to ascend but to Nicki’s distress just as the doors were about to shut a small family shuffled in to fully fill the elevator. Nicki bit her bottom lip and Nathan chuckled as the elevator began moving. There was a silence in the elevator for nearly everyone it was fine, maybe a little awkward but for Nicki it was tense as shit (no pun intended) as she she spent the entire journey upwards hoping that the family wouldn’t smell her shit while for Nathan it was great because he decided to go one step further in humiliating Nicki, instead of just playing with her shit from the outside of her bikini bottoms, he briefly removed his hand from her ass and then stuck it inside of her bikini bottoms, getting her shit on his hand and using it leave palm prints on Nicki’s ass.

The elevator stopped at the 8th floor and the family stepped out, none of them looked back at Nicki or Nathan as they left, the mother telling her young son off as he began running around. After to more floors they arrived at the top and Nathan being the gentleman he was gave Nicki a light spank and let her out of the elevator first as they made their way to the penthouse sweet which Nicki had obviously paid for. They moved agonisingly slowly down the corridor but Nicki was relieved since it was empty much too Nathan’s annoyance, when they reached the door to their room Nicki opened the door as quickly as possible and Nathan squeezed on her ass as hard as he could as they entered the penthouse. Once the door shut Nicki moved towards the bathroom however was stopped when Nathan put his free hand on her stomach.

“We’re not done yet Nicki” he teased as the boys hand moved downwards from Nicki’s stomach to her pussy. “Look how wet you are” he whispered as Nicki gazed downwards to see the wet mark that had formed in her pink bikini bottoms, “being so humiliated and being surrounded by so many kids turns you on, doesn’t it?” He kissed her neck as Nicki gasped “your just a fucking pedophile aren’t you?”  
“I…I…” Nicki was lost for words  
“Say it, say what you are.” He chuckled, “the truth will set you free!” Nathan mocked as if he was some kind of preacher  
“I am a pedophile!” Nicki said stunned but with vigour  
“Say I love kiddy cock”  
“I am Nicki Minaj and I love kiddy cock!” She exclaimed hoping it would mean she could go to the bathroom.  
“Say I love semen!, it’s my favourite meal!” Nathan, who was now yelling as well  
“I love and adore semen!, it’s my favourite meal and I want to have it with everything!” Nicki yelled passionately, loud enough that the people in the room next door could hear.  
“Good girl, now get on your knees” Nathan spoke as he finally removed his shit covered hand from her ass  
“Y..yes” she obeyed slightly confused as she got onto her knees, immediately regretting it as the position made her ass touch the floor and therefore forcing the shit up against her it again. Nathan moved his hand in front of Nicki’s face. “Now listen carefully: you are going to lick my hand clean, then you are going to take of your panties and finish what’s left in there, then you can clean the rest off yourself in the bathroom. Understand?”

“Please don’t make me do this” Nicki begged as she clasped her hands “I’ll do anything else!”  
“Don’t worry, you can do anything else. After this” Nathan laughed as he wiggled his fingers in front of her face. Nicki realising she had no other option, closed her eyes and opened her mouth and Nathan let his fingers dance around her mouth. Nathan could see the look of disgust in her face as she cleaned her own shit off his fingers, sucking on each one to make sure she got everything. Then she gagged when she finished and looked up at him with wet tear filled eyes as she took deep laboured breaths. She huffed and stood up, slowly moving her bikini bottoms down past the roundest part of her massive ass. She gently moved them to the floor as to not let her shit fall out of them and then she gingerly stepped out of them.

She picked them up like they were precious to her and looked at Nathan who made a gesture signalling her to go back down. “Moan while you do it, because I know you enjoy it.” He saw Nicki tremble before slowly moving her bikini bottoms to her mouth, eating the chunks of shit still left in there. Her mouth moving up and down and she moaned like it tasted heavenly. Nathan loved the fact that she was doing this, the feeling of his power over her, her revelled in it. Nicki had finished the worst of it and she began licking at the insides, cleaning out the brown stains and letting her bikini bottoms return to their natural pink colour. She gagged again but once she finished she put them down and looked up at her boyfriend and master with shit stained lips. He chuckled and patted her head like she was a dog.


End file.
